


Il figlio di Rufy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, OOC, Pregnant, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nami e Rufy aspettano un figlio e i membri della ciurma si sentono tutti degli zii.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Bingo: A e B aspettano un bambino, C continua a proporre nomi terribili + 500 parolePrompt: Nami x Rubber: "anche d'inverno il mare ha il suo fascino"
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Series: Sirena dai capelli arancioni [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1034423
Kudos: 6





	Il figlio di Rufy

Il figlio di Rufy

“Dovresti smetterla di giocare a fare l’eroe” si lamentò Zoro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Ah, perché non lo sono forse?” domandò Usopp, gonfiando il petto.

Zoro schioccò la lingua sul palato. “No, assolutamente no. Sei un pirata” lo richiamò.

“Lascialo in pace, spadaccino di sedicesima categoria!” gridò Sanji, mentre con una mano teneva un vassoio con dei liquori.

“Cosa diamine hai detto, cuocastro?!” sbraitò Zoro.

Usopp si allontanò, mentre i due continuavano. “Sopracciglio a ricciolo idiota!”. “Marimo demente!”.

Raggiunse Nami, accomodata su una sedia a sdraio col pancione, Rufy seduto sulla staccionata candida alle sue spalle, con i piedi nel vuoto e Robin seduta sull’altra sedia a sdraio.

“Allora Vercingetorige. Anche questo è un nome importante” disse Robin.

“Noioso!” borbottò Rufy, gonfiando le guance.

Nami si sistemò una ciocca arancione dietro l’orecchio. “Io e il Capitano ti siamo molto grati, davvero, ma non c’è bisogno che ci aiuti a scegliere il nome”. Profumava di mandarino e i suoi occhi erano liquidi, il suo viso particolarmente luminoso.

“Ormai siamo al sesto mese. Avete bisogno di un nome” ribatté Robin.

“Potremmo chiamarla mare invernale! Anche d’inverno il mare ha il suo fascino”. Propose Rufy.

Usopp s’intromise, scuotendo il capo. “Allora perché non ‘carne’ semplicemente? Se devi proporre soltanto cose che ti piacciano”.

“Che ve ne pare di Aristide?” tentò Robin.

Nami sollevò gli occhi al cielo.

< Non so se questo Natale è più terribile per le voglie e le nausee peggiorate dal fatto che siamo in mare aperto, o perché tutti si sentono in dovere di sentirsi anche loro ‘genitori’ di mio figlio > pensò. Guardò il capitano, si stagliava di fronte al mare. < Ha ragione. Il mare è stupendo anche in inverno > rifletté.

“Fuyunoumi io continuo a pensare che sia il più bello” brontolò Rufy. Incassò il capo tra le spalle, aveva il viso in parte coperto dal cappello di paglia.

“Geraldo?”. Riprovò ancora una volta Robin.

“Lasciate fare a me! Io sono un esperto di noi. Chiedete pure a Chopper” mentì Usopp.

“Ludovico?”. Robin lo ignorò, continuando.

< Ho perso il conto di quanti nomi assurdi ha proposto fino ad ora > pensò Nami, mordicchiandosi un labbro pieno.

“Comunque mi andrebbe un po’ di carne. Anzi un bel po’! Appena arriva Sanji con i vostri cocktail, voglio assolutamente chiedergli di cucinare!” gridò Rufy. I suoi occhi s’illuminarono, brillando come delle stelline.

Nami si grattò un sopracciglio, incupendosi, ed espirò dalle narici.

< Per una volta che stava facendo il serio, preoccupandosi di nostro figlio, non l’ho appoggiato. Si sarà sentito ignorato e sarà tornato a fare il bambino per sentirsi più protetto > rifletté.

“Sapete, pensandoci non è un nome così brutto. Per fare prima, possiamo soprannominarlo semplicemente Umi. Cosa ne pensate?” domandò.

Robin si massaggiò il mento. “Non è un nome molto epico, ma può starci”.

“Era esattamente il nome che avrei proposto io. Umi, sì! Ecco perché è semplicemente perfetto” mentì Usopp.

Rufy saltò all’indietro e atterrò in piedi, i pugni alzati.

“Umi sia!”.


End file.
